This invention relates to a bed enclosure for restraining a patient.
In some medical treatment situations, it is sometimes necessary (or preferred) to restrain certain patients in order to provide protection for themselves and/or others. For example, adults and children having dementia, psychiatric or mental disorders, or other kinds of mental and/or physical problems may need to be restrained. In the past, these people have been physically restrained by using ties, straps, or vests. However, the use of these kinds of restraints can cause physical and psychological harm, can cause severe discomfort and can impede emergency treatment. In addition, these kinds of restraints must frequently be removed during the day for a variety of reasons, such as to allow the person to exercise his or her muscles, or to clean or feed the person.
One highly preferred alternative to using physical restraints involves using a bed enclosure. One kind of bed enclosure is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,641,387 to Bondy et al. As shown in this patent, the bed enclosure includes a supporting framework and a netted covering which is fitted over the sides and top of the framework. The netted covering is provided with zippered areas which can be readily opened and closed in order to provide access to the interior of the enclosure. Thus, the bed enclosure provides a more humane, safe, and less restrictive environment for the person.